Electromagnetic sources can generate electrical signals that can cause Electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI is an electromagnetic wave or signal generated by an external source that negatively affects a circuit. The electromagnetic wave or signal can affect the circuit through electromagnetic induction, electrostatic coupling, and/or conduction. The electromagnetic wave can degrade the performance of the circuit or even stop it from functioning.